Atakakai Jigoku
by Faig2
Summary: Después de una etapa vacía en la vida de Sasuke, Naruto le devolverá el equilibrio perdido. Sin embargo, hay algunas heridas que el amor no sabrá curar, y sólo el tiempo permitirá revivir aquellos sentimientos olvidados.
1. Chapter I: Sólo por hoy

_**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Esta historia es producto de una promesa conmigo misma. Es un poco (o completamente) dramático, pero es que de eso se trata en parte. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo I: **_**Sólo por hoy**_

Lúgubre. El día denotaba lo pálido del invierno mediante ese amanecer gris que, en algún punto de la ciudad, lograba amilanar más la mente confundida de una joven mujer.

Algunos pensamientos de la noche anterior habían abordado su mente, mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez lograría recuperar lo que perdió en estos dos largos años.

Los peculiares sonidos que acudían aquella mañana lograron sacarla de un sopor embriagante. Al girar la esquina divisó aquel magnífico edificio, el cual rodeó con su auto consiguiendo estacionarse cerca a la entrada principal.

Ante ella aquel conocido escenario le resultaba más tétrico que antes. Una vez dentro, con paso enérgico, se dirigió al ascensor directo al piso once. Lo recordaba bien, cada espacio de ese elegante lugar, vaya que lo recordaba bien.

En ese nivel del edificio se podía vislumbrar un agradable panorama de la urbe a través de esos grandes vidrios que se alzaban a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

Relucientes muebles de madera adornaban aquella oficina en la que una joven mujer de cabellos rosas esperaba ansiosamente. Cerca de ella, unas persianas cremas que enmarcaban las ventanas se movían al son de un aire frío prometiendo una helada noche.

– Señorita Sakura, desea algo de beber mientras espera – una delgada mujer de cabellos azules se le había acercado silenciosamente haciendo un ofrecimiento con entrecortada voz.

– No es necesario. Estoy bien así, gracias – una respuesta mecánica escapó de los labios de la ojiverde, quien cada cierto tiempo se removía en su asiento constatando la hora en su reloj con el que colgaba de la pared.

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente para su gusto. Fuera de la habitación sólo se oían algunos pasos acelerados. Las voces de los que ahí laboraban se convertían en débiles murmullos debido a la puerta que separaba ese frígido ambiente de los demás.

De pronto, se oyeron unos pasos firmes acercarse lentamente. La luz que se filtraba bajo la puerta revelaba algunas de las sombras que se escondían tras ella. Una fina voz apenas saludaba temerosa a quien estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral.

Un movimiento de la manija permitió divisar al dueño de aquella grave voz.

–Sakura. Creí que no te volvería a ver. – Cerró la puerta tras si, dejando un maletín color ébano sobre el fino escritorio que se situaba en el centro del despacho – ¿Deberías cumplir lo que dices de vez en cuando, no crees? –

–Tienes razón. Y por eso mismo estoy aquí. – Súbitamente la joven se levantó de su asiento, sin ninguna clase de presentación, trato al que ya estaba acostumbrada, miró fijamente a su interlocutor. – ¡Quiero que de una vez por todas dejes a Naruto en paz!

Una mordaz sonrisa, apenas audible, se desprendió de los delgados labios de Sasuke Uchiha. Impávido ante las palabras de la joven, sólo atinaba a mirar con falso interés la computadora portátil que se ubicaba frente a él.

–Deberías ocupar tu tiempo en algo más productivo Haruno. No sé si lo sabes, pero entrometerte en la vida de los demás no es un trabajo. – Sus afilados ojos negros reflejaban muy bien la ironía de sus palabras.

Con arrebato mal contenido, la mujer que en ningún momento había dejado de prestarle atención, puso intempestivamente ambas manos sobre el escritorio produciendo un estrepitoso sonido.

–Demonios Sasuke! Si te quieres hundir en ese infierno hazlo tú solo. Pero, por favor no arrastres a Naruto contigo. – Las palabras entonadas rudamente habían terminado en una endeble súplica.

–Sí Sakura, hasta el infierno. Él mismo eligió seguirme hasta el infierno. Y sé lo mucho que te desagrada esa decisión. – El pelinegro que se había puesto de pie parsimoniosamente, entonaba de manera desafiante cada palabra, mientras encaraba a la joven pelirosa. – Ofrécele el cielo, si quieres. Pero te aseguro que eso no cambiará las cosas.

La joven crispó una de sus manos llevándola hacia su rostro. Trataba inútilmente de dominar la furia. Sabía que razonar con Sasuke no sería fácil, siempre fue así. Incluso, antes, cuando todavía existía una buena relación entre ambos. Pero aún en ese entonces, no podía negar lo frágil que era ese vínculo. Uno que se rompió fácilmente cuando la verdad salió a la luz. Esta verdad que aniquiló totalmente cualquier esperanza de reconciliación al ser develada radicalmente. Lo que causó en Sasuke una ira desenfrenada, llevándole a extinguir cualquier lazo existente entre ellos. Y una vez más, había interpuesto su implacable muro de indiferencia, llenándose de aversión hacia ella, superando los límites de cualquier hostilidad recibida, condenándola a un repudio perpetuo: Sakura había muerto para él.

Y ella lo sabía bien. De innumerables maneras Sasuke se lo había hecho saber, pero a pesar de todo no se daba por vencida. Sin embargo, la ira de Sasuke era vehemente ante cualquier acción por parte de ella; cada vez las opciones se reducían y ahora más que nunca no sabía bien qué sentir ni qué hacer. Pero ese no era el motivo por el cual hoy ella se encontraba frente a él.

Seguramente "él" le daría la razón a Sasuke si supiera las intenciones del por qué estaba allí.

Repentinamente el joven de cabellos azabaches cerró las portátil ignorando cualquier acto por parte de la joven. Ella se mantenía aún de pie con la mirada fija sobre sus manos.

–Entiendo – La escueta respuesta por parte de la joven de cabellos rosas rompió el silencio – Tu padre tenía razón después de todo. Claro, si no tuviste el valor para asumir la responsabilidad de portar el nombre de los Uchiha como se debe, menos tendrías el valor para sumirte en tu propia soledad. ¡¡No hay duda de que sólo eres un maldito cobarde!!

Sasuke aún no daba credibilidad de lo que estaba oyendo y no porque no la creía capaz de decir tales cosas, sino por las consecuencias que tendría que asumir y de las que ella muy bien era consciente. Quizá era eso lo que pretendía, quizá no. Estaba harto; la provocación era algo que fácilmente podría aguantar, pero Sakura había superado sus límites al mencionarlo. Al mencionar a ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. Y aunque tal hecho no justificaría lo que iba hacer, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el precio de sus actos.

Se lo había ganado, acababa de liquidar el poco respeto que aún le guardaba. Perdería los estribos ante ella, lo haría si era necesario con tal de ya no tener que verla ni escuchar una sola palabra de su engañosa boca. Y a punto de ponerle una mano encima, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente.

– ¡Sasuke! – Ahí mismo, como plantado al piso, estaba un rubio con expresión atónita ante lo que acababa de ver. Y aunque el intento quedó en sólo un ademán, por el rostro del rubio, podía suponer que este sabía bien lo que pensaba hacer.- Sasuke, tú…

– ¡Sácala de aquí! – Cortando fríamente las palabras de Naruto, Sasuke volvió a su antigua posición, frente a su escritorio, olvidando totalmente sus acciones. – ¡Ahora!

La mujer tan sorprendida como el propio Naruto, no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar ante el comportamiento del pelinegro. Quizá porque nunca lo creyó capaz de eso. Cuando él se acercó con esos irascibles ojos hacia ella, su cuerpo se inmovilizó completamente. Si Naruto no hubiera entrado… no quería ni pensarlo.

– No, Sasuke. He aguantado muchas cosas, pero esto… ¡Esto no! – Lo había hecho, después de tantos días soportando el humor agrio del Uchiha, no estaba dispuesto a seguir callando aquello que sentía.

– ¡He dicho que la saques de aquí! – Sasuke aún estaba enervado por lo sucedido, pero en menor grado.

– ¡No! – Tan obstinado como él, Naruto se negó. – ¡Primero te disculpas con Sakura-chan!

–… – ¿Quién demonios se creía Naruto? Acaso creía que por tener una relación podría decirle que hacer.

– ¡Sasuke! – Acercándose cada vez más, Naruto lo veía incrédulo, esperando no tener que hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Sasuke, al igual que Naruto, mantenía la mirada clavada en él.

– ¡Basta! – Ante tanta tensión, Sakura ya no lo toleraba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo?

Aquel estúpido trato con el padre de Sasuke. Después de todo, Sasuke tenía razón, ella no valía nada. – Basta, Naruto. Yo…yo tengo la culpa. No debí haber venido. Yo sólo quería…

– No, Sakura-chan. Nada de lo que has hecho merece que te traten así. – Mirando aún a Sasuke, Naruto trataba de hacerle entender que nada justificaba lo que acababa de hacer.

Las palabras de Naruto sólo provocaban en Sasuke mucha cólera. _Nada._ Nada… cómo podía decir eso. ¿Por qué Naruto siempre le restaba importancia a las cosas? ¿Por qué con ella? No veía que le hacía sentirse estúpido, como si su odio no tuviera fundamentos, como si fuera puro capricho aquello.

– Claro que no. Yo me gané este trato. Yo realmente… lo lamento tanto. – Y diciendo esto la pelirosa comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Sasuke no podía creerlo. No le importaba si su actuación pareciera muy real, nunca le creería. Naruto por su parte, se acercó a ella, quería abrazarla, sin embargo sabía que eso sólo provocaría que Sasuke saliera de ahí con un peor concepto de ella.

– Sakura-chan… – Sakura no quería ocasionar más problemas, había sido estúpido hacer eso. Sólo había causado aumentar la rabia del Uchiha. Pero lo peor era lo que Naruto estaría sintiendo.

Sasuke no quería presenciar más esa escenita montada por la Haruno. Estaba hastiado de todo eso. Fingiendo el más mínimo interés, se dispuso a retirarse. Naruto al darse cuenta de las intenciones del Uchiha, trato de explicarle a Sakura que después hablarían, pero esta simplemente asintió dándole a entender que comprendía. – Ve, no te preocupes.

Sasuke salió directo a cualquier lugar que no fuera la maldita empresa. Y tras él Naruto, tratando de alcanzar el paso apresurado que había emprendido el pelinegro.

– ¡Sasuke, espera!

– …

– Oe, teme! – Y sin saber de donde salió aquella expresión tan familiar, Sasuke paró en seco.

Hace tanto tiempo que aquellos términos, con los cuales solían tratarse, habían desaparecido. A pesar de ser un insulto, los recuerdos que lo envolvían eran muy agradables. Sí, lo eran, pero ya estaban muy distantes. – Sasuke, tenemos que hablar. – Parado en frente de él, Naruto trataba de encontrar su mirada aún perdida en ciertos recuerdos.

– Ahora no, Naruto. – Exclamó por lo bajo. Algo le pesaba. Eran los recuerdos, era el dolor que estos le producían, era en lo que sin querer se había convertido.

Naruto podía percibir la melancolía que acompañaba su voz. Quería saber que era lo que le pesaba tanto. Por qué no confiaba más en él como alguna vez lo hizo. Ya no parecían los mismos. Con el cambio de Sasuke, no sólo las cosas habían cambiado, también él.

Y ese día Sasuke había perdido. Había perdido ante sus emociones, ante aquellas evocaciones que debilitaban su orgullo. Se había dejado consolar por la única persona que con una simple palabra podía hacer sentir que nada más importaba. Hace tanto tiempo que fingía sus emociones ante esos roces que Naruto insistía en proporcionarle a pesar de que este no le correspondía. Pero esta vez, por haber perdido ya no tendría que ser así. Sólo por este día dejaría que lo consuele con esas caricias que ambos habían extrañado tanto, dejaría que lo aleje de esa soledad que había secuestrado su corazón. Sólo por hoy.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter II: Decisiones

**Capítulo II: Decisiones**

Pálida y plateada. Tan perfecta y silenciosa como cada noche, la luna se alzaba sobre aquel manto oscuro que insistía en cubrir a dos amantes olvidados. Y es que desde su ascenso al cielo, sólo se había dedicado a delinear con su blanca luz dos gráciles cuerpos en movimiento, que a las sombras de una fría alcoba susurraban palabras imperceptibles ignorando por completo el espectáculo ofrecido, el mismo que tenía un sólo propósito: amansar la oscuridad para ellos.

Y en efecto, lo había logrado, pero no sólo había sido domada la oscuridad del ambiente, también la de sus corazones, los cuales aún palpitantes no se cansaban de latir con las misma intensidad que un inicio. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos fatigados apenas podían seguirle el ritmo, por lo que aquel acto fortuito tuvo que ser consumado. Fue así que, entre revueltas sábanas, un pelinegro besó tiernamente a su amante rendido por el cansancio, sometiéndose momentos después a un estado inconsciente.

* * *

Le preocupaba _sus_ palabras. Tal vez exageraba cuando ciertas imágenes cruzaban su mente ideando las más terribles escenas, sin embargo, era su hermano de quien se trataba, lo que le imprimía inevitablemente cierto drama a todo esto.

Itachi era consciente de que Sasuke estaba atravesando por una crisis emocional, terrible hasta cierto punto, mas no imaginaba lo grave que podría llegar a ser, al menos no lo percibió hasta aquella"conversación" que tuvieron. Y era ésta la que le hacía replantearse, una y otra vez, si realmente conocía a su hermano menor. A su, alguna vez, pequeño hermano menor, pensamiento que de vez en cuando lograba hacerle suspirar con fuerza. Y es que éste había cambiado tanto. _Tanto_ y él no había podido estar ahí cuando sucedió. A tan temprana edad, era seguro que le había dolido semejante acontecimiento en su vida. ¿Pero cuánto habría sido su dolor? ¿De qué magnitud podría haber sido éste para que se cambiara de esa manera? Posiblemente nunca lo sabría. Pero lo que en verdad le importaba de todo eso, era el miserable hecho de que él no estuvo ahí para consolarlo, para guiarlo, hechos simples que ya nunca podría cambiar, y que constantemente le llevaban a cuestionarse una y otra vez si realmente su presencia habría evitado tanto. _Tanto. _Sólo Sasuke podría responder a esa pregunta, y justamente era con la respuesta que seguidamente soñaba.

En sus sueños, Itachi siempre hacía todo lo posible para no escucharla, sin embargo era su propio hermano quien insistía en restregársela en la cara, en gritársela de tal forma que era inevitable no sentir _su_ dolor y sufrimiento. Era algo que lamentaba y convertía cada minuto de silencio en un amargo arrepentimiento.

Pero no podía seguir así, ya no lo soportaba, tenía que enfrentar la realidad, tenía que hablar con su hermano lo más pronto posible y lo habría hecho en ese preciso instante si Sasuke hubiera estado ahí, pero aún no llegaba. Lo que le preocupaba porque éste jamás se ausentaba, y es que para él nunca había motivo más importante que la empresa; incluso aquella vez que Naruto se había enfermado gravemente, el pelinegro no había emitido ni un solo deseo de querer faltar. Y no era de extrañarse, éste sólo era una consecuencia más de su notable cambio, el cual estaba ligado a la endemoniada empresa que guiaba.

A estas alturas y ante las circunstancias, Itachi sólo veía una manera de hablar con su hermano.

* * *

Una calma infinita reinaba la pieza central del apartamento – la sala – que contraria al sosiego que reflejaba, estaba completamente desordenada. Habían varios libros regados por el piso, en lo cuales a simple vista resaltaba un líquido rojizo que se mantenía intacto debido al plástico que los protegía. Más allá, unas cuantas botellas medio vacías podían fácilmente explicar el anterior hecho, y otras que yacían rotas podían encontrarse regadas por gran parte del corredor que daba a las habitaciones; y así muchos detalles que sólo conseguían dar una idea al espectador: una fuerte riña se había desatado allí. Lo que hasta cierto punto sonaba lógico, más poco probable, ya que si hubo una pelea ahí, ¿dónde estaban los contendientes?

De pronto un sonido apenas audible rompió el silencio en la que la estancia estaba sometida, venía desde la cerradura de la puerta principal, la cual era abierta con medida precaución por un hombre joven de coleta negra y ojos azabaches .

Una vez dentro, el dueño de esos apacibles ojos negros, observó el lugar detenidamente antes de dar un paso adelante. Con algo de esfuerzo pudo identificar a tiempo algunos pedazos de vidrio regados por el corredor y la sala; la luz que traslucía por las cortinas cerradas era tan débil que apenas le permitía tener una visión clara del lugar. Sin embargo, podía sentir en el ambiente un fuerte olor etílico, dándole la seguridad de que ahí se había repartido el suficiente alcohol como para dormir a una multitud de personas. Entonces supo dónde dirigirse, al cuarto de su hermano.

La verdad es que a pesar del ambiente hostil, algo le tranquilizaba. No sabía bien que era, pero pronto lo averiguaría. Y entre pensamientos perdidos ingresó al cuarto de Sasuke, que al igual que el resto del departamento, estaba totalmente a oscuras. No podía ver nada más que sombras, así que sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia las ventanas, y con ayuda del tacto identificó las cortinas para luego abrirlas de par en par como antes acostumbraba hacer cuando vivía con éste.

El sol destellaba afuera y el aire fresco luchaba por entrar. Y por un breve instante Itachi sintió que todo podría ser como antes, pensamiento fugaz que rápidamente quedó en el olvido cuando volteó y vio una bochornosa imagen frente a él. _Así que de eso se trataba_. A veces sus presentimientos se equivocaban, pero esta vez habían errado olímpicamente. Justo pretendía volverse por donde vino cuando de repente lo temido en su inconsciente sucedió. Su hermano había despertado por lo que la situación se tornó más vergonzosa de lo que en un principio creyó que sería.

* * *

_El sonido de la lluvia se profundizaba de aquella forma gradual que se le hacía cada vez más molesta, totalmente predecible y sin embargo, aún no sabía de qué se trataba. _

_Para él, era sólo un molesto sueño recurrente en el que por más que se esforzara, nunca lograba ver con claridad, sólo podía sentir que algo rebasaba de sus ojos nublándole la visión por completo. Esos siempre eran lo únicos recuerdos que traía consigo a la realidad, siempre eran sonidos, los tristes sonidos de una lluvia cayendo fuertemente sobre él. La misma sensación de siempre volvía aparecer, señal de que pronto acabaría, podía sentirlo, pronto despertaría. Su final sería tan previsible como siempre, sólo le quedaba la inevitable espera cuando de repente algo cambió de forma radical el acostumbrado desenlace. Una potente luz había inundado su ceguera por completo, todo alrededor se volvía cada vez más luminoso y por un momento creyó que por fin podría saber de qué se trataba._

Sasuke había despertado, y a causa del sueño se encontraba aún un poco confundido, quizá adolorido acertaba más con su estado físico, pero era algo que no debatiría en ese momento, no en presencia de su hermano, hecho que le sorprendía un poco y respondía al breve final de su reciente sueño. Sin embargo, no tenía la intención de que su hermano lo viera en ese "estado". No negaría que después de una pelea con Naruto la mejor opción siempre resultaba ser ahogarse en alcohol. No, no lo negaría, sólo que esta vez no recordaba cómo era que había llegado hasta su cuarto, y menos el por qué su hermano estaba parado con esa sonrisa babosa frente a él. Seguro estaba hecho un desastre, y por lo poco que recordaba no cabía duda de que se le había pasado la mano con el alcohol, pero de cualquier forma no permitiría que Itachi se entrometiera en sus problemas. Así que al cabo de dos segundos, harto de la inquietante mirada su impertinente hermano, Sasuke se dispuso ha levantarse, pero al fijar su mirada en sí mismo se dio cuenta de un significante e inexplicable detalle: estaba totalmente desnudo. _¿Pero cómo había sucedido…? Esto, esto no significaba nada. _Respuesta automática que rápidamente contestaba a su aprensión.

Resultaba obvio ante cualquiera mas no para un pelinegro con un taladrante dolor de cabeza que acababa de descubrir que tenía terrible resaca y un gran problema durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre él. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el rubio afianzaba entre dormido esa sugerente posición que el ojinegro no había notado al despertar. Sin soportarlo más, el pelinegro mayor rompió el silencio.

– Yo…bueno, este...creí que te había sucedido…algo. – Y así había sido. Le había sucedido 'algo' que tal vez no le permitiría asistir normalmente ese día a la empresa. A Itachi se le cruzaban unas cuantas ideas para suavizar este incidente, sin embargo por el rostro que su ototo reflejaba, ese definitivamente no era el momento. – Ehmm…

–… – La cara de Sasuke solo insistía en sugerir la misma cosa.

– Quizá deba…

– ¿… desaparecer? – En tono poco amigable Sasuke completó automáticamente las palabras de su hermano. Itachi comprendió de inmediato que debería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Y mientras eso sucedía, Sasuke intentaba liberarse de los brazos que lo mantenían aún aprisionado contra la cama. _¡Pero que dobe más baka! _Sonaba tan natural en su mente que por un momento pensó decirlo en voz alta.

– Uhm…– El rubio, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sasuke de sacárselo de encima, no atinaba más que a refunfuñar, olvidando por un momento que esta situación se había dado por puro acto inconsciente de parte del Uchiha y que subestimar a su suerte luego podría costarle caro.

Como todo efecto etílico, debía saber que éste desaparecía al amanecer. Lo que casi ya podía sentirlo gritar en su oreja.

– Idiota. ¡Quítate de encima! – Sí, el Sasuke de ayer y de antaño había desaparecido nuevamente y sin una pizca de consideración.

Y de la forma más 'delicada' que el pelinegro conocía, se retiró tirándolo bruscamente hacia un lado. Una vez fuera de la cama, Sasuke aún no procesaba muy bien qué hacer, si botar al impúdico rubio de su cuarto o largarse él de ahí. Lo que si tenía claro era que debía alejarse ya. Así que sin darle tiempo a Naruto de replicarle algo, el azabache salió torpemente de la habitación e inmediatamente ingresó a la que tenía en frente. Ni bien entró pudo sentir el penetrante olor de Naruto por todos lados. Había sido mala idea salir de su habitación, y es que lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un lugar para olvidar lo que de por sí no recordaba, era consciente de que tarde o temprano lo haría, sin embargo prefería que fuera lo más tarde posible y definitivamente ese acentuado aroma en el ambiente no ayudaría a este propósito. Y mientras pensaba si volver o no volver, la habitación fue irrumpida repentinamente.

– ¡Sasuke…! – Un perturbado Naruto entraba por la puerta sin siquiera pensar en su actual estado. El mencionado sólo se le ocurría en esos momentos una palabra: vergonzoso. ¿Pero adónde se le había ido el pudor? Andar así como así, corriendo desnudo por el departamento haciendo tanto escándalo sin incurrir en la presencia de su aniki. ¿Y su hermano qué demonios estaba esperando, una tarjeta de invitación para retirarse? ¿Qué acaso la visión no era suficiente cómo para que se largará de ahí?

Sin embargo, al rubio no le parecía interesar todo eso, tampoco se había percatado, ya que cuando Itachi entró al cuarto éste aún estaba dormido. Pero ese no era el punto, lo único que Naruto quería era aclarar las cosas con respecto a la noche anterior, todo había sido tan de rápido que sentía culpabilidad por lo sucedido. Incluso antes de que pasara ya la sentía, mas no entendía por qué tenía que ser así, si ellos no habían hecho nada malo. Es más, había sido lo más maravilloso después de tanto tiempo absurdamente separados. Quizá la culpabilidad que sentía, residía más en el hecho de que Sasuke no estaba en todos sus sentidos. Y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto ayer podría asegurar eso. Sin embargo, no creía que ese podría ser el verdadero motivo para la molestia de Sasuke, había algo más, algo que aún no terminaba de comprender cuando de repente el pelinegro escapó literalmente del cuarto. El rubio sabía que cualquier intento de detenerlo en ese momento sólo empeoraría la situación, así que sólo lo dejó pasar.

Y es que el pelinegro ya había visto la situación con claridad o al menos parte de ella. Sólo con recordar hasta donde lo había llevado la anterior conversación con el rubio, la idea de evitar cualquier plática demostraba ser la mejor opción.

Era preferible no enfrentar a Naruto hasta recordar bien lo sucedido, debía poner en orden sus prioridades, porque de eso se trataba, sólo de prioridades. Esta vez no dejaría que los sentimientos entraran en juego, sólo de esa manera lograría cumplir con su objetivo, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Naruto, se interpondría en su venganza.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí lo tienen. El segundo capítulo me ha causado algunos problemitas, y a pesar de haberlo modificado más de mil veces, no quedé satisfecha. Podría haber sido más largo pero se me acabó la inspiración antes de lo pensado. Y cuando eso sucede, simplemente publico._

_Cualquier comentario podría ser de ayuda, o al menos eso creo. Hasta la próxima._

_Faig2_


End file.
